Teacher
by CatherineWinner
Summary: Morgan's suppose to be teaching Reid something...but gets a little sidetracked. slash


"OK everyone pair up and move to separate parts of the room." Morgan called as he waved a hand toward his students. It was a Saturday morning and he had offered to teach a self defense class for some of the newer students.

Everyone slowly looked around then split off. "The first technique we're going to learn is how to break a simple wrist hold."

Before he could say another word his speech was interrupt by a loud slamming of the front door and heavy panting that followed. Morgan frowned and looked toward the doorway. His frown vanished the instant he saw Spencer Reid standing at the entrance, gym pants hanging loose off his waist and a t-shirt fair too big for him swallowing his chest whole.

"What are you doing here?" Morgan asked as Reid walked toward him. The rest of the class ignored him in favor of practicing what they'd learned last week.

Reid sucked in a deep breath then ran a hand through his hair. "Hotch-Hotch told me I'd better get over here. Something about how having a 12 year old kid out maneuver me isn't something I should be ok with."

Morgan smiled. "Alright pretty boy, get in here and take off those street shoes, we're starting slow so you'll be just fine."

Reid kicked off his shoes then started to walk into the corner when Morgan grabbed his wrist. "Don't think so, I'll be your partner."

Reid paled a little but stood frozen to his spot. Morgan turned back to the group of trainees. "The first thing you want to do is one of you grab the other's wrist tight. Don't go easily on them….an unsub won't."

Morgan watched as the group did what was told, he glanced at Reid. "You too Reid."

Reid frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Grab my wrist really tight."

Reid went pale. "No."

Morgan smirked. "Fine." He reached out and clasped his wrist around Spencer's.

"Ok guys, now this is probably the simplest thing you'll learn here at the BAU so pay attention, now merely turn your wrist then pull out." He called, watching at the group follow his directions. "You too Reid."

Reid swallowed then carefully turned his wrist then yanked it from his grip. He gave a light smile.

"See guys, simple." Morgan announced. "Now try it again."

Twenty minutes later and five drop outs later they were working on significantly hard techniques. Morgan was watching with a seemingly fixed smile as Reid followed each and every one of his directions with growing excitement.

"Ok pretty boy, that's starting to hurt a little." Morgan muttered under his breath.

Reid yanked in hand off Morgan's. "I'm sorry!"

"It's ok." Morgan smirked. "Just a little painful after the forty time."

"Sorry." Reid dropped his eyes.

Morgan swallowed a laugh and turned back to the crowd.

"Ok guys, another one we can all try. Start off by shaking hands." Morgan gestured for Reid to extend his hand. "Now I'll shake his hand then lift up," Morgan demonstrate by lifting Reid's hand over his head and stepping behind him. "Now twist his hand behind his back and shove."

Reid cried out in a muffled moan. Morgan instantly released. "You Ok?" he whispered.

Reid nodded but didn't say anything. Morgan turned Reid around to face him and slipped his arms to rest around his waist then forced him to look at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be-"

A soft chuckle erupted from the class. Morgan frowned and looked at them. "Something funny?"

"Nothing sir," One answered quickly.

Morgan rolled his eyes but released Reid and carefully rubbed his arm, "Did I hurt you?"

Reid shook his head slightly. "No…just a little. But I'm alright."

Morgan started to say something when a mutter from the group feet away reached him.

"Want to share that with the class?" He asked the student who'd been whispering away.

The kid looked cockily at him. "Sure, I was just saying how easy you were going on him. In your class that I took last year you kicked the guy in the back of the leg then hogtied him."

Morgan shot Reid a look, then glared at the kid. "I'm going slow for all you dumbshits. So why don't just focus on practicing with each other right now."

The class quickly turned to each other and began reanimating the action. Morgan turned to Reid. "Sorry about that?"

Reid shot him a questioning glance. "You hogtied the last guy?"

Morgan shrugged. "He deserved it."

"Uhuh." Reid said in disbelief.

Morgan rolled his eyes. "What you want me to hogtie you?"

Reid smirked a little. "Na…but I defiantly want to practice this technique a little more."

"Really?" Morgan asked.

"Really." Reid took a step close, "But maybe we could did a little more privately. I always have fun when you're behind me showing me new stuff."

Morgan sucked in a harsh breath. "Really?"

Reid smirked suggestively. "Really."

Morgan licked his lips, not looking up he called out. "Class dismissed."

Twenty minutes later Morgan laid sweaty and exhausted half on top Reid in the dressing room. Reid swallowed a deep breath and smiled when Morgan ran a lazy hand up his naked leg, fingers playing fondly on his ass. "See, isn't this much better then teaching a class?" Reid mumbled.

Morgan pressed a kiss to the back of Reid's neck. "Hell yeah, but somehow I don't think this is what Hotch had in mind when he sent you to me."

Reid rolled his hips against Morgan's groin, "Yeah, well, it's what I had in mind. So teach me something, Teacher"


End file.
